EliClareJealousy
by munrochambersbabe
Summary: Adam goes back to grace because shes likes eli and gets jealous of eli clare what will she do?; sorry first story not really good at summaries yet but it will be really good i promise so give it a shot thnks! 3
1. Intro

**Adams POV**

'There they are sitting at their normal picnic table during lunch; I became Gracie for a reason, that reason is Eli. He is so funny, and cute, and smart I just can't help myself I just don't know what to do anymore every time he kisses her, every time they show any kind of PDA I get more and more jealous. If only Clare knew that I liked her boyfriend. Now I just have to find a way to break them up…. I wonder?'

**Elis** **POV**

'Why is Adam- sorry- Gracie looking at me like that he- uhh i keep doing that- she keep looking at me with her eyes like she's in love with me or something? It's weird but she knows I love Clare and nothing in this world can break me and Clare up.'

**Clare's POV**

'It's weird ever since Adam became Gracie she hasn't taken her eyes off Eli. Is that why she became Gracie? It can't be Gracie knows that Eli and I are in love right? I mean we have been going out for 2 months now I think it's obvious that nothing can break us up I'll just have to ask her about that later'

**After English class**

**Gracie's POV**

"Hey Gracie" Clare calls after me after I sped out if class

"What's up Clare?"

"Ummm I know this is going to be a little weird but do you like Eli? Cuz I keep seeing you give him these eyes" 'crap she noticed I got to stop being so obvious' "so I was just wondering do you like him?"

Crap Elis coming wait give her an answer ok I got one "maybe I do and maybe I don't you will just have to wait and see for yourself" then I stormed off I can't be around that much longer


	2. Jealousy and letters

**Chapter 2**

**Clare's POV**

Suddenly I feel to masculine arms wrap around me and there's the amazing scent of cologne and wilderness. "Hey Eli you ready to go?"

"Sure but why did Gracie storm off when she saw me coming?"

Should I tell him no he'll be weirded out I will tell him later "umm she said she wasn't feeling good so she wanted to get home real quick" uhh I hate lying when you're looking to those gorgeous green eyes.

"Well why didn't you tell her I could give her a ride?"

"I did but she said no"

"You know Clare you're a terrible liar so now that you're done lying tell me the truth"

"I am telling the truth she said he wasn't feeling good so she went home"

'ok but I will get the truth out of you eventually I mean you know that I have my ways" I press my lips to hers and give her a passionate kiss then move down to her neck I nibble and suck and when I'm done there's a hickey in that spot. I start to laugh

"What's so fun- you didn't?"

"Oh but I did"

"Eli my parents are going to kill me so before you can take me home you know have to take me to Alli's"

"Why do you have to go to Alli's?"

"So she can cover up my new hickey thanks to you"

"Ok call her and tell her we will be there in 10 "

"Ok"

**Allies POV**

**At allies house**

"Hey Allie thanks so much for helping me"

"No problem Clare I mean what are friends for right?"

"Right so where's your cover up?"

"Wait you don't have yours?"

"No why?"

"Because mine will be too dark for you ok so let's go to the store real quick and pick up some of your cover up"

After they put the makeup on

"Thanks again Allie"

"And again no problem Clare now get home before your parents flip out on you ok"

"Kk bye Allie"

**Clare's POV**

"Mom dad I'm home" silence_. Where are they? _Since my parents aren't home I decided to write a letter to Darcy.

Hey Darcy,

How's Africa? I hope you're having fun. You know i really miss you are you planning on coming home anytime soon? I really hope so I miss you so much Darcy and peter asks about you all the time and I feel bad cuz after you left he moved on with Mia Jones but then she moved to Paris and became a huge model. But I really need your help right now with two things. 1) Being mom and dad I think they're going to get a divorce. And 2) well I got a new bf, Eli. And well my friend is a FTM Transgender and well he was Adam for a while, but them all of a sudden he went back to being Gracie. And I think it's because she likes Eli like, like likes. You know and I just don't know if I should tell him or not cuz I feel like if I tell him them he won't want to be friends with her anymore and I mean were her only friends besides her step brother drew who's the star of the football team so he doesn't spend much time with him you know. There not as close as we are. Well if you don't plan on coming home soon do you think you could at least write me back to help me out cuz I just don't know what to do thanks love you lots Darcy

Love always, Clare

"Hunny were home are you here" I heard my mom yell

"Yea I'm in my room!" I call back

I click the send button and smile


	3. Airports and Dates

**Chapter 3**

**Adams POV**

Ok I finally came up with the perfect plan to break up Eli and Clare. So here Is how its gunna go, I know for a fact that Eli is the jealous type so what I'm going to do is hire someone to flirt with Clare and make sure that Eli sees them together now who do I use?

**Clare's POV **

I just got home from school when "Clare get in the car we have to go to the airport"

"Why do we have to go to the airport is grandma flying in from the states?"

"Don't ask questions just get in the car"

"Ok, ok I'm going calm down"

_I see your pattern but I can't match it just trace the lines on your paisley jacket_

There's Elis ringtone…

_Hey blue eyes what r u doing I have a romantic date planned for me and my amazingly hot girlfriend- E_

_Oh so I guess you're going out with Bianca then- C_

Eli and I have a relationship where we can joke around like that and not offend the other one

_Ok you can't even joke like that Bianca is a slut and no I meant you so what r u doing?- E_

_I'm on my way to the airport- C_

_Why, you didn't tell me you were going on a vaca- E_

_No I'm not I'm picking someone up- C_

_Who? A secret BF- E_

_Defiantly! But no I honestly don't know my mom won't tell me so I guess you will have to take Bianca on your romantic date- C_

_Excuse me while I barf lol- E_

_Srry maybe when I get home- C_

_Ok well I love you- E_

_I love you too ttyl- C_

_KK (said sarcastically) – E_

Later at the airport…

"Mom will you tell me who were picking up already?"

"No so just wait and see ok"

"Fine"

No way it can't be is that…


	4. Pillow Pets and Sisters

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I was on a weeklong vaca in Mexico and went to my grandparents for the weekend well here's the story sorry for the wait

**Clare's POV**

"Darcy! What are you- how did you- when did you-"

"Are you going to keep rambling on or give me a hug already?"

I gave my sister the biggest hug I've ever given anyone "Darcy I've missed you so much how long are you here for?"

"That's another surprise I have I talked to mom and dad after reading your email-"

"What email?" my mom asked

"I sent Darcy an email it was nothing mom what were you saying Darcy?"

"Right well I'm moving back home!"

"Back to our house or are you getting your own place?"

"For now to our house"

"Awesome lets go let's get home and get you unpacked"

_Eli you'll never guess who we picked up from the airport! –C_

_Who? You're new hot boyfriend oh wait I'm already here-E_

_Ha-ha no Darcy-C_

_And Darcy is…?-E_

_My sister you forget didn't you-C_

_No Clare I didn't forget I was just kidding that's amazing so can you hang out today or do you want to spend the day with your sister I understand either way!-E_

"Who are you talking to Clare –bear?"

"My boyfriend Eli"

"oh well you should have him come over I want to meet him he better be better than that kc guy you dated"

"Believe me he is and actually he's coming over today"

"Cool I have to approve of him"

"I wouldn't care if the president of the United States didn't approve of him I'm dating him either way because I love him with all my heart"

"Wow I can tell"

_Eli change plans your coming over today-C_

_Ok why?-E_

_My sister wants to meet you-C_

_Alright what time?-E_

_Say 12 since its 10.30 now-C_

_Sure see you soon luv you –E_

_Luv you too- C_

"He'll be over at 12"

"Cool so it will give us some time to unpack"

"Exactly what I thought"

**Gracie's POV**

"KC!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Gracie"

"Ok what do you want?"

"You want to make 50 bucks?"

"How?"

"Flirt with Clare"

"I can't she's my ex that would be way to weird and she has a boyfriend and looks happy if I do that it might cause them to break up and I don't want that"

"But that's what I want"

"What are you talking about?"

"I need someone to flirt with Clare to break up Eli and Clare so I can have Eli all to myself"

"I don't know about that"

"Fine 100 bucks"

"Well for 100 ill kiss her too"

"Ok but don't do it forcefully Eli will go after you if you do that so don't physically hurt her"

"When?"

"Tomorrow after school at the dot"

"Fine sees you there?"

"No ill be upstairs"

"Ok"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye"

Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever because I will get my very first boyfriend!

**Eli's POV **

11.30 I guess I should head over to cares in a few let see I have to impress her sister so I'll stop and but her some flowers and a stuffed animal yea that works!

First stop Wal-Mart lets see stuffed animals perfect a pillow pet I'll get her the stuffed penguin it's the cutest out of them all and I can put the flowers inside the pillow pet

Second stop florets I get her the purple flowers there her favorite color ok now to close the flowers in the pillow and were ready to go

Last stop cares house

Ding dong

"You must be Eli"

"Wow Clare you've changed so much in just a couple of hours"

"Ha-ha you're a sarcastic one"

"Darcy why didn't you tell men he was here!"

"We were just getting to know each other right Eli"

"Yep Clare these are for you"

"How did you know I wanted a pillow pet?"

"I didn't I just guessed"

"I love it"

Clare Darcy and I spent the next few hours watching TV talking and getting to know each other

"yeah I told Eli all about you and how close we are and our boring family's past except grandma Edwards of course she's the life of the family right sis remember Christmas 3 years ago?"

"Yea when she tried to bake a bunch of cakes but a she got was a kitchen full of batter cuz her dog cocoa bumped in to her so many times and made her spill batter all over the place."

We laughed for 5 minutes I missed her so much

"Alright well sadly I have to go Darcy I will obviously talk to you again soon and Clare (kisses her) I will call you tonight and see you tomorrow ok I love you and good night to all"

"What are you Santa?"

"Good bye my love!"

"Good bye"


	5. Heartbreaks and kisses

**Gracies POV**

OK KC just got here and and now the plan will go down. Im wearing my hottest outfit and all for eli todays the day, todays the day I get my very first boyfriend and he is the hottest guy at Degrassi. Well in my eyes.

Anyway I set up a microphone in the dot as well as a teeny tiny video camera so I can watch this all play out. Today is going to be the best day ever!

**KC's POV **

I cant belive im doing this even for 100 bucks well I better just get this over with. I just have to wait for them to show up. Here they are now!

"so clare- bear want the same as usual ill order today"

"the usual is fine and I know you order every time we come here"

"ill be right back"

"ok"

Here we go "hey clare whats up"

"oh hi KC what do you need?"

"well I was wondering Jenna and I broke up-"

"yea and…"

"clare will you please take me back"

"what?"

"Please I realize now that I made a huge mistake" I grabbed her and kissed her hard on the lips with as little emotion as possible

"hey get away from her!" I heard the emo boy coming so I broke the kiss

"yea and what are yuou going to do if I don't"

"you don't want to know"

"KC just leave"

"fine ill see you around clare"

"eww goodbye kc"

Eli looked pissed I would say mission complete an with that I left

**Eli's POV**

I cant belive what I just saw

"clare before I run after him to kill him just please explain" I said as clam as I could

"ok well you went to go get our food and kc came over and he said I belonged with him then he just kissed me and he pulled me to him so I couldn't pull away he had his hands on my back and behind my neck I couldn't move so thank you for getting him to let go just please don't be mad and belive me please?"

I didn't answer her I just pulled her into a kiss "deos that answer your question?"

"yes"

**Clares POV**

I looked out the widow and saw gracie with the saddest face ive ever seen on her. I know this is mean but I smiled.

"what are you smiling about?"

"what oh nothing im just happy that you belive me is all"

Gracie walked away and I kissed eli again. Ive kissed him so many times but this one just felt so right and amazing.

I guess passion is the word

**Uhh sorry I hate the ending but I had to stop somewhere sorry I have where I going with this if you think you can help me please review and let me know I knew what I wanted but its fell apart and I have writers block on top of all of that so help PLEASE!**


	6. school and thoughts

Chapter 6

Eli's POV

I was on my way to pick up clare at her house for school when I started thinking of what happenbed yesterday at the dot with clare and kc I know she doesn't have feelings for her but I know she can do better than me oh hey I m at her house already…

_DING DONG_ I rang her doorbell

"hey eli whats up?"

"hey darcy not much just her to pick up clare for school"

"oh ok 1 sec."

She walked to the stairs I was expecting for her to go up stairs to get her when suddenly…

"CLAAAAAAARE" she screamed through out the house

"darcy I was right in the kitchen whats wrong with you?" clare snapped

"oh sorry I thought you were upstairs still"

"I hate to interfear but if I don't then clare were going to be late for school" I told the two girls

"alright bye darcy come on eli"

_Outside in morty clares pov_

"hey whats up with you you seem very moody today?" I asked clare cuz she never snaps at anyone like she did at darcy before

If he only knew what happened last night…

Hey I know it's a short chapter but that's why im going to upload 2 chapters at once ok im sorry and do you tink I should continue this story I don't know let me know if you like it by reviewing and taking the poll on my profile page thanks I LOVE YOU ALL 3


	7. friends and goodbyes

Clares POV

After eli and I got to school I immediately went ti gi find adam to confront him of what happened yesterday and last night there he Is "hey adam!"

"what do you want?"

"adam why would you try to do that?"

"do what clare?"

"oh you know exactly what you tried to do you break me and eli up why would you try to do that i thought we were friends?"

"we are friends but we all know eli could do better then you"

"excuse me adam can you not talk about my girlfriend like that thanks id appreciate it" eli said as he walked over to us

"oh hi eli" I said dreamly

"adam stop come here" I pulled him into an empty media immersions lab

"why?" I asked that was all I could get out

"I just told you why"

"ok but last night over IM you threatened me why? Adam im trying to ignore this and stay friends with you but friends don't threaten each other…"

"then I guess were not friends"

"adam I don't want that either"

"well if you want to keep being my friend and stay safe breakup with eli if you don't want to be mt friend anymore and you want to risk your health then stay with eli… your pick!"

"too bad I don't have to pick"

"yes you do why wouldn't you?"

"cuz im just gonna take this to simpson, I printed out out conversation from last night and it clearly states how you threatened me so ill just show simpson cuz then I wont get hurt and I have eli to protect me anyways so sorry adam"

Elis POV

I looked over and saw that clare walked out the the MI room "hey what happened in there?" I looked back and saw adm walk out in tears "clare what happened that adams crying?" im so confused "are you ignoring me?"

"no but I know if I speak im going to explode"

"ok well you have to tell me what happened or im going to ask adam"

"go ahead ask adam I want to know what he says"

"ok then… adam come here" I pulled him back into the MI lab "what happened with you and clare?"

"hi eli" there are those eyes again those I think love eyes

"why are you crying? What happened between you and clare?"

"well eli lets just say that last night we were talking on IM and she threatened me for no reason what so ever"

"why would she threaten you you're her friend? Your not making sence clare wouldn't threaten the devil"

"ok fine go ahead and take her side see if I care by eli" adam walked out and left me here to think about all of my confusion.

"ughhhhhhhh"

"so what did adam say happened" clare asked as she entered the room

"he said you threatened him is that true?"

Clares POV

"ME! ARE YOU KIDSING ME?"

"what are you talking about?" again I am confused

"HE threatened ME not the other way around and you know what I have proof I printed out our confersation from last night over IM here look for your self…

Adam-T43: clare either you break up with eli or our life will be in danger in hell…

"see and im kind of hurt to think that you auctally thought I would treaten anyone! Eli if you don't know that I would never do that then you don't know me and if you don't know me then I think we should break up, im sorry" I gave him one last lingering kiss on him cheek "goodbye eli"

"CLARE WAIT!"

"for what so you can now accuse me of murdering someone?"

"no clare I want to appoligize and you know what I didn't believe adami wastelling you what he told me I never said I believed him"

"eli you keep saying sorry, but im just waiting for the day that you auctally mean it, when that day comes then come find me…"


End file.
